Flamme
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Donne-moi un peu de ta chaleur, Cybertronien. Donne-moi un peu de ta douceur, humain. (Prowl et Andrea, pour mon petit plaisir coupable. Fluff fluff fluff)


Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les Cybertroniens dégagent beaucoup de chaleur. Ils font d'excellentes bouillottes, lorsque le temps se rafraîchit.

Andrea n'aime rien tant que se blottir contre le cou de Prowl lorsqu'il fait trop froid. C'est chaud et confortable là-haut. Jamais le cyberninja ne bouge, même quand elle grimpe avec agilité le long de son bras pour gagner son épaule. Il reste aussi immobile qu'une statue, une statue qui sourit légèrement alors qu'elle se pelotonne contre lui, le corps qui s'emboîte dans le creux de son cou comme si c'était sa place depuis toujours.

Alors il médite tranquillement, l'humaine pressée contre lui, deux êtres baignés dans un silence apaisé.

Parfois quand l'air devient glacial et qu'il la sent frissonner contre lui, il tend la main vers elle et lui murmure de grimper. Elle obéit et se roule en boule au creux de sa paume, le sourire aux lèvres. Tantôt il la tient entre ses jambes croisées, tantôt il la porte à la hauteur de son visage, où il peut l'observer tendrement, son spark débordant d'affection.

Elle a confiance en lui. Elle se laisse aller contre lui car elle sait que dans ses mains elle ne risque rien. Il la manipule aussi délicatement qu'un morceau de verre. À part sa sœur, elle n'a jamais ressenti une telle sérénité avec quelqu'un et elle le lui fait comprendre par ses contacts silencieux et ses danses majestueuses.

Elle est belle. Elle le regarde et l'écoute comme personne ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Elle comprend son caractère taiseux et ne le critique pas pour cela. Elle est honnête et il apprécie cela. Quand elle danse pour lui, c'est comme si elle lui ouvrait les portes d'un monde dont elle seule a la clé, un monde poétique et sans paroles.

C'est l'hiver et la terre a gelé. Prowl s'est retiré dans sa chambre et Andrea repose entre ses mains, près de son visage. Leur calme est troublé par de grands cris qui proviennent du salon ; Bumblebee et Sari font les fous, comme les enfants qu'ils sont. Prowl tourne la tête vers la porte, irrité par leur vacarme. Quelque chose pousse Andrea à se relever, une petite flamme logée derrière son cœur, qui voit là une opportunité. Un courage qu'elle n'a pas d'habitude, l'envie de témoigner son affection autrement, et elle avance son visage.

Sauf qu'à ce moment-là le visage de Prowl revient à sa position initiale et ce sont ses lèvres qui rencontrent les siennes.

C'est chaste, simple, mais très doux et Andrea, qui a fermé les yeux, ne se rend pas tout de suite compte qu'elle a manqué sa cible. Puis elle ouvre les yeux et rencontre les optiques écarquillées de Prowl.

Son spark bat la chamade et il a besoin de toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler de joie et d'excitation.

Elle le regarde. Baisse les yeux vers leurs lèvres jointes. Hésite puis se sépare de lui. Leurs bouches picotent à l'air libre.

\- Pardon, finit-elle par murmurer. Je voulais t'embrasser sur la joue.

Il lutte de toutes ses forces contre la déception qui menace de lui dévorer le spark. Puis se félicite pour son contrôle, car quand elle pose une main sur sa joue, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, il ne sursaute pas.

\- Est-ce que c'est bizarre, demande t-elle doucement, d'avoir trouvé ça agréable ?

Ce n'est plus un spark, mais un feu d'artifices qui explose dans sa poitrine. Il lui offre un sourire bienveillant.

\- Non, ça n'a rien de bizarre.

Lorsqu'elle s'avance de nouveau, il la laisse faire. Ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes sont chaudes et délicates. C'est un peu maladroit car aucun des deux n'a une quelconque expérience mais ce n'est pas important. Il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter la tâche et elle répond avec plus d'ardeur. Ses petites mains tracent le pourtour de son menton ; il n'ose pas la toucher, de peur de briser le charme.

Ils ne savent pas combien de temps ils restent ainsi, mais si Andrea n'était pas obligée de reprendre son souffle, elle y resterait le plus longtemps possible. Elle recule un bref instant, respire profondément et revient à la charge.

C'est nouveau, c'est chaleureux et enivrant et ce n'est jamais assez. Il cède et caresse délicatement sa tresse du bout du doigt, cette caractéristique typiquement terrienne que sont les cheveux et qui sont incroyablement soyeux et doucereux. Elle le laisse faire et il lui en est reconnaissant.

Enfin ils s'arrêtent mais restent proches. Le souffle de l'humaine chatouille le bas de son visage. Le silence qui suit est harmonieux et pour rien au monde ils ne voudraient le briser. Voilà pourquoi le chuchotis de Prowl est à peine audible :

\- Sois mon Amica Endura.

Il est effrayé par sa propre audace, mais le « oui » qui s'élève de la bouche de la danseuse apaise ses craintes et sonne comme la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles.

La chaleur qui se répand au creux de leur poitrine n'est pas physique, mais elle les réchauffe plus fort que n'importe quelle flamme.


End file.
